This invention relates to coin packaging machines, and more particularly to an improvement of an incorrect coin stacking detecting device in such a coin packaging machine, which detects an incorrect stacking condition of coins stacked to be wrapped with a wrapping paper.
In general, in the case where a plurality of coins are stacked to be packaged, a predetermined number of coins are successively supplied into a coin stacking cylinder whose inside diameter is slightly larger than the outside diameter of the coins, by vibrating the coin stacking cylinder the coins are stacked in a predetermined stacking state in which the coins are in close contact with each other and form one cylinder, and the cylindrical stack of coins thus obtained is wrapped with a paper. If the coins were not stacked in the predetermined stacking state, the stack of coins would collapse while being brought to a coin packaging mechanism or being packaged thereby.
Even if the above-described coin stacking cylinder is used, the coins are not always correctly stacked depending on the position of a coin taken when supplied thereinto or the deformation of a coin. More specifically, in such a case the coin is often held upright or caught in the coin stacking cylinder (which will be referred to as "a coin standing" when applicable).
If this coin standing occurs, the height of stacked coins per predetermined number of pieces thereof is naturally increased. Accordingly, a conventional coin packaging machine is provided with a detector for detecting the height of stacked coins, and if the height exceeds a predetermined value, the stacked coins are rejected as incorrectly stacked coins.
However, as the height of stacked coins depends on its denomination, the reference height must be changed whenever the denomination is changed.
The incorrect stacking state further includes the case where coins are stacked but staggered horizontally. This is caused mainly by the bend or curve of the coin or coins, and cannot be corrected even if the coin stacking cylinder is vibrated. This incorrect stacking state cannot be detected by the conventional detector adapted to detect the height of stacked coins.